


погавкай

by rojhaz



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Le fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers mentioned - Freeform, UST, Ревность, ганплей курильщика, рефлексии больше чем событий
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz
Summary: — Я понял. Я понял. Серьёзно, блядь, ты ревнуешь. К Роджерсу?— Не пори чушь, — отрезал Джек.





	погавкай

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/gifts).



За какие его косяки теперь это должно было происходить именно так, Джек не знал. Раньше было гораздо проще — Рамлоу не был таким злым и зацикленным, не огрызался на любое предложение, не лаял на любое кажущееся ему несоблюдением субординации движение или слово, не был самим собой только — ну разумеется — с капитаном Роджерсом.

Джек всё понимал. Понимал важность того, что его нашли и разморозили, что теперь ГИДРА, какая ирония, обладала лучшим оперативником из тех, кого нельзя было получить в своё распоряжение открыто, сам идейный символ Америки. Это не помогало. У комсостава УДАРа были чёткие инструкции по устранению этого золотого запаса на случай если тот начнёт задавать вопросы или обнаружит, на кого работает на самом деле. И несмотря на то, что Джек представлял, насколько всё должно пойти по пизде в их планах, чтобы привести этот приговор в исполнение, он не мог утаивать хотя бы от себя, что даже ждал этого. Он ни в чём не стремился быть первым, но тут он знал, что именно он будет тем, кто вызовется на роль палача. Пусть его и точил червячок сомнения, что ему это удастся — не потому что Капитан Америка превосходил его в сотни раз по силе, а потому что Рамлоу ему не даст этого сделать. Скорее возьмёт его в заложники сам. В своё распоряжение. Вайпнет его как вайпают чуть что Зимнего. А после…

Эта хуйня была совершенно нездоровой. Джек закрыл руками глаза и задержал дыхание, считая до десяти.

— Так что? — Пролаял на ухо Рамлоу.

Раньше определённо было гораздо проще. Они чаще шли вместе в бар расслабиться за виски и попиздеть о жизни. Несмотря на то, что работа отнимала практически всё время, они не были вместе двадцать четыре на семь и им всегда было что обсудить, будь это охуевшие догхантеры на районе или миссии, что они провели порознь — в шифрованном общении и гуле тёмных баров всё равно никто ничего не мог подслушать. В отличие от их квартиры. Джек проверял. Или (пореже) шли в зал. На базах ЩИТа, конечно, могли быть самые лучшие тренажёры и оборудованные для спарринга и стрельбы залы, но в городских залах никто не обращал на них внимания. Не лез с требованиями сдать рапорта за прошлую неделю, не лыбился, спрашивая чего это они ходят не разлепляясь, не приставал с расспросами каково это — работать с самим Капитаном Америка.

Невероятно, ответил бы Джек, если бы его кто-то спросил. Невероятно хуёво, продолжил бы он про себя.

А так они с Рамлоу молча швыряли друг друга о маты и этого хватало. Им обоим это было нужно. Причём Джеку, насколько он сам мог провести свой реалити-чек до того как штатный психолог что-то заметит, теперь это нужно было больше. Невысказанные претензии. Подавленная агрессия. Неоправданная ревность к вышестоящему. С трудом контролируемое влечение. В спарринге хотя бы был шанс попуститься. Но теперь Рамлоу при первой возможности напрашивался в компанию к Роджерсу, и возвращался с тренировок довольным, как чёрт, и таинственно улыбался. Когда он в последний раз улыбался Джеку, тот уже и забыл (нет, конечно, какое забыл — это было шестьдесят два дня назад перед сном).

Когда Джек пытался поставить себя на место Рамлоу, выходило так, что тот, возможно, просто чувствует то же самое, и теперь ищет физического контакта с Роджерсом. Попуститься не выходило.

— Эй. Чувак, ты в норме вообще?

Это было было первым проявлением человечности со стороны Рамлоу за два месяца, и от неожиданности (или больше от усталости) Джек не смог соврать.

— Нет.

Что-то изменилось. Если в последнее время Рамлоу вёл себя и дома как бешеная мультяшная гиена, командующая парадом Шрама, то сейчас его словно переключило. Схватив Джека за плечи, он развернул его лицом к себе, и обеспокоенно смотрел снизу вверх.

— Нет в смысле «пошёл нахуй» или «я устал» или…

— Я хотел перебрать снарягу сегодня, — повёл плечами Джек, не в силах скрыть насколько ему было неуютно. Он чувствовал себя совершенно чудовищно.

— Не против, если я присоединюсь?

По-хорошему, делать это в своей квартире было запрещено. Но, бормоча что-то про быков, Юпитеров и Фьюри, Рамлоу привычно выкатил свой арсенал на остров в кухне. Вдвоём в тишине они обычно справлялись за сорок минут. Пожалуй, это была самая приятная для Джека их соседская привычка.

Они так и сидели, синхронно перебирая каждый своё. Джек в первую минуту поглядывал на Рамлоу — тот сосредоточенно пялился перед собой, высунув язык. Ушёл в себя, видимо. И пусть. Джеку хватало и просто ощущать чужое тепло рядом и цепляться иногда локтями.

— Да что не так-то?

От неожиданности вопроса рука дрогнула, и один из ножей, что до этого легко резали усиленную стропу на сотку, соскользнул. Джек отложил его в сторону, вроде как на заточку, чтобы не делать вид, что этот вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Уже всё в порядке.

— В смысле блядь «уже»? — Рамлоу наставил на него свой нож.

Джек, не глядя на него, ровным голосом начал перечислять скорее мантру для себя:

— Мы живы. Мы дома. Мы трезвые. Мы не назначены друг у друга заданием.

— Вот откуда бы тебе знать, что не назначены, — проворчал Рамлоу. — Вообще-то тут я глава УДАРа.

— Оттуда, что я ещё не вывез тебя на романтическую прогулку на виноградники в багажнике, завернутого в звёзды и полосы.

Вот это уже явно было лишнее. Рамлоу хлопнул руками по столешнице.

— Я понял. Я понял. Серьёзно, блядь, ты ревнуешь. К Роджерсу?

— Не пори чушь, — отрезал Джек.

Они не сговариваясь развернулись на стульях друг к другу лицом. На всякий случай, Джек отметил про себя, у него под рукой лежал уже проверенный, но не убранный Спрингфилд. Рамлоу улыбался так широко, словно только что узнал, что сможет ещё вырасти на пару сантиметров. Нестерпимо хотелось коснуться его лица, хотя бы просто провести по щетине пальцами, но Джек не смел.

— Что ты такое?..

«Несёшь», хотел он закончить вопрос, но Рамлоу его перебил:

— Судя по всему, я — сердечные проблемы Джека, — он коротко облизнул губы и улыбнулся.

Джек только закатил глаза.

— Серьёзно, Роллинз, ты сам не свой. Скажи мне. Это твоя проблема?

— Дознаватель из тебя так себе.

Рамлоу схватил его левой рукой за голову, запуская руку в волосы, несильно впился в макушку и начал тянуть его на себя. Спрингфилд Джека оказался у него в руке, но Джек даже не удивился. Не успел. Дуло пистолета упёрлось сначала в его висок, а после Рамлоу, внимательно глядя ему в глаза, начал вести по щеке вниз, пока не коснулся шеи. Всё, о чём мог думать Джек — почему пистолет не плавится, касаясь его кожи.

— А если так?

Во рту пересохло.

— Просто ебани меня палкой, братан, я так устал, — протянул Джек, закрывая глаза.

Признаваться ни в чём он не собирался, как и не ощущал себя виноватым или обязанным чем-то Рамлоу. Тот лишь рассмеялся и вернул на место предохранитель. Джек смотрел, как ходят мышцы под его кожей, пока тот тянулся за кобурой с другой стороны, чтобы вложить пистолет где ему было место. От этого хриплого, лающего смеха внутри Джека словно что-то оборвалось. Не выдержав, он накрыл ладонь Рамлоу (боже, какая же крохотная) своей, по привычке отслеживая кончиками пальцев чужой немедленно участившийся пульс. Он почувствовал, как Рамлоу, глядя на него зверски серьёзно, щекочет его ладонь.

Это… было ценно.

— Чувак, — тихо позвал Рамлоу.

— Что.

— Я с тобой.


End file.
